Different from humans
by KageKyuura
Summary: Kagome finds out that she is not human and that she has to learn all these new powers. Will Sesshomaru help her? Or will they hate each other? Or even more love each other?


Chapter 1: New life

As I stood there in the sun looking at the sky, my mind wandered to a place that I couldn't possibly go to a place that shows you who you are really and waht you should be doing. As my mind wandered to that place, my mother called out to me but I never paid any attention to her, she was starting to get angry and I smirked at her childish anger that got the better of her. Maybe if she was like a demon then she might have a chance in hidding her feelings and emotions; how am I supposed to get things done if I am being tied down by humans. What could I gain from being with these people?

"What mother, can't you see that I am ignoring you. No use talking to me wench. I heard you the first time." I snarled at her. It has been 2 years since I stayed with these petty humans, little did they know that I was one of those demons that you should be scared of, my mother of course got angry and started shouting at the top of her lungs to father who I never talked to anymore.

"You, hey you, I am talking to you. How dare you talk to your mother that way, I will not tollerate it Amanda and if it happens again there will be consequences." Father snapped at me. I just glared at him and walked away not even apologizing to mom, even though mother knows that I would never stoop low enough to say im sorry. I am a demon and I stoop low to no one, not even petty humans like these, if I wanted to I could of killed these bitches and sent them else where.

"Father you have no right to talk to me like that. I am 18 im not a child." I growled dangerously as a red tint started to show in my eyes. I was getting almost out of control, I had put that seal on me to keep me from changing and hurting people, I don't hurt people when I want too, only when I have too. It is something that I would be looking forward too if 'father' wishes to get on my bad side, and mother keeps shouting at me, does she know how much that hurts on my ears?

I walked until I reached my black mustang convertable, man how I loved that car. No matter what I do my father is always trying to take away what is mine, I think that is wrong since I bought this car with my money, who does he think he is? I want to kill him and make him my beasts dinner. Haha that would be funny.

"Oh and father, I don't listen to petty humans like you. So tell mother I no longer listen to her either." I stated and got into my mustang. I drove off heading to where mother had requested to move. When we arrived there was these gigantic houses that was a big as my beast, I couldn't believe it. How did any of us be able to afford all of this? All though I knew that my father was pissed off at me for replying to him in such manner, that he had tried to reason with me. I could never want an offer from him unless he agree's that I need to move away from this family. They might be royal's but I will not stand for someone to talk to me that way. I never cared for them anyways so what was the point. Yes I get the fact that I am a lonely girl who needs someone in their lives, but I looked everywhere there is no one who would want to be with me. I am a demon after all, and the only one at that.

I was driving to our destination, I was miles away from the other destination where we camped at. I never liked the outdoors, the only time I enjoyed the outdoors was when I enjoyed with people who accepted me. I had to fight to be where I am right now, and I am not turning back now, not ever. There was a lot that a girl like me was required to learn, I was so willing to go that far to learn other techiques that would make me stronger. My brother Rando has no honor and would fight someone famous then be with the family. He is also a demon who would conquer everything around him and steal techniques from others. I still think that he needs to learn from bhis mistakes, how else would he get smart? He would never be able to defeat me like that someone who only cares for themselves.

"Kagome, Rando said he would be back soon, so can you watch the house when you get there?" I just nodded since dad would not let her into his car, so I had no choice but to bring my human mother with me. I still didn't like the idea that my 'brother' Rando was coming home from his long journey. I wonder what it is thathe does when I am not around to help him in those journey's I bet he would say something like 'I don't need help from you.' I know him that well to know that he wouldn't like my help.

I then arrived at our newest destination the home that I have been waiting to get into for the last month. I have only been driving for more then 2 days and I think I deserve a good rest won't you say.

As I drove the wind blew my hair out the window causing my sent to roam the city. Who knows what kind of demon would want to meet me after that. I could get used to using my scent as my advantage to get what I want and then I wouldn't be so lonely anymore. I would have someone who loves me, instead of my brother Rando who likes to keep to himself.


End file.
